Fairy Tail: Lucy's Birthday!
by animelover2402
Summary: This is another part of Nalu week with the prompt as Lucy Birthday:)


Lucy awoke to the sunlight streaming through the curtained window,rubbing the sleep from her eyes and arching back to stretch. Finally, it was the day she was waiting for. She turned eighteen. She couldn't wait to go spend the day with her friends.

"Oi, Lucy. You're here early." Gray spoke as he entered the guild with Juvia trailing behind him.  
"N-no, not really. I didn't have anything to do." Lucy replied, awkwardly. Well, no wonder he never knew it was her birthday, she hasn't really told anyone about it. As she was lost in thought the words "love rival" snaked around her sending shivers up her spine. She quickly snapped back to reality and caught the glare of Juvia. Lucy quickly slipped past Gray and started towards the bar.  
"Ahh." Lucy sighed as she plopped down on a stool.  
"Oh hey Lucy. Isn't today your day off?" Mirajane asked.  
"Oh, yeah but I didn't have anything to do so I decided to come to the guild." Lucy scratched her cheek.  
"Well, here!" Mirajane clapped her hands together while placing a cupcake in front of her. "It's your birthday, isn't it? Happy birthday, Lucy~"  
"Oh, thank you!" She said as a grin spread across her face.  
"Happy birthday, Lu-chan!" Levi yelled from across the room as other members of the guild chimed in. She looked around the guild at the the smiling faces of her nakama but realized the one person who she wanted to be here, wasn't.

"Thanks you guys." She said, turning to leave, waving her hand behind her. Natsu wasn't there today. She wasn't that surprise, I mean, it was their day off, after all. Knowing Natsu, he was probably fast asleep. Lucy giggled at the thought but her smile quickly turned to a frown. "Come on, Lucy. Cheer up. You spent the day with your friends like you wanted. What more can you ask for?" She asked herself. She sighed as she took her keys out of her purse and put it into the lock. When she opened the door, her eyes widened. The room was lit up in a light glow and the middle of the room stood Natsu with a cake.  
A grin spread across his face. "Happy birthday, Lucy!"  
Natsu placed the cake on the table and gestured for Lucy to come blow out her candles. She just stared at Natsu as her purse slipped from her grip.  
"Natsu…" She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.  
"Hey, Lucy. W-why are you crying?" He asked.  
"I don't know. I'm just really happy. Thank you."  
Pink crept into Natsu's cheeks and he turned his head. "I-it's nothing really."  
Lucy chuckled at his reaction and she slid her arms around his muscular back. "Seriously, Natsu. Thank you." She stepped back and sat on her chair.  
"Um. Here this is for you." Natsu held a present which was wrapped in pink and had a red bow.  
"Huh?" She took the present from Natsu and untied the bow. She unwrapped it and opened the box. Inside contained a key shaped necklace with diamonds all around.  
"Thanks, Natsu. I love it!"  
"It's the key—" He mumbled.  
"Huh? What did you say? I didn't quite hear you."  
Natsu's cheeks flushed as he repeated himself. "I said, it's the key to my heart."  
Lucy stood in shock as her face turned red. She exploded into laughter, doubling over.  
"What are you laughing at!?"  
"You're so cute!" She squeaked as she grabbed his face between her hands and pressed her lips against his. At first, he didn't know what was happening, this wasn't the reaction he thought Lucy would give.  
BANG, BANG, BANG. A knock at the door caused them to jump back.  
"Hey, Lucy! Are you home?" Erza's voice sang through the door. Before Lucy could speak, Natsu grabbed her cheeks and squished them together. Finally, the sound of Erza's footsteps retreated back down the stairs.  
"Let's lie down for a bit." Natsu spoke, guiding Lucy toward the bed where she quickly dozed off after a few minutes. After making sure she was asleep, Natsu kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you, Lucy." He turned his back towards her and drifted off himself.  
Lucy's eyes slowly opened. "I love you too, Natsu."


End file.
